Tsy Mora (It's not easy)
by YayaSamuko
Summary: "I'm Kousaka Honoka, a normal college student. I have two best friends: Kotori and Maki. We were together since high school. Lately though, they started acting really strange; they fight without to sit close to me and even insisting on holding hand in public..." HonoKotoMaki; Rated T. (REVISED AND COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1: Obliviousness

**Tsy Mora (It's not easy)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humour, Friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chapter 1: Obliviousness**

 _Hello there! This time I came up with a HonoKotoMaki fiction... Requested by FieryKataX310 and iamrailgun.20..._

 _Synopsys: "I'm Kousaka Honoka, a normal college student. I have two best friends: Kotori and Maki. We were together since high school. Lately though, they started acting really strange; they fight without to sit close to me and even insisting on holding hand in public..." HonoKotoMaki... Rated T..._

 _Note 1: In this story, Honoka, Kotori and Maki are 2nd year at the college. Maki is studying to be a doctor, Kotori took management course, Honoka is trying to be an architect..._

 _Note 2: The thoughts/mutters are in italic, and the normal narration in normal. Yells and shout (or a loud call) are in bold._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its character nor any show mentioned here..._

[Honoka's Point of View]

 _My name is Kousaka Honoka, and I am 19. I am a second year at University. Also, I have two best friends since high school._

" **Honoka-chan!** " Someone was calling for me as I was walking on the campus. It was lunch time, and I decided to go to the rear garden to eat.

I turned and saw one of my best friends. "Hello, Kotori-chan!" I greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Honoka-chan! Are you going to the rear garden again? May I come with you?" She asked with a bright smile. _Kotori was one of my childhood friends. She was always supportive and kind._

"I don't mind. You can come if you want." With that, we continued our walk. I loved eating at the rear garden. _It reminded me of our high school life. We used to be school idols, but it's over now, and we are enjoying our college life._

" **Honoka! Kotori!** " Suddenly, someone shouted our name. We turned around and saw a girl walking into our direction. "Hello Maki-chan!"

"Good morning!" She greeted the both of us. "Are you going there today too?"

"Yes. Want to come too?"

"Only if I'm not a bother." with that, the three of us continued our walking. _Maki is an ex-junior from high school. She was our composer back in high school when we were still the µ's._

[-x-x-x-]

After some minutes of walking, we arrived at my favourite spot. The rear garden was really calm. It was grassy, there was a bush here and there, and a big tree grew on the centre. It wasn't that spectaculars, but it reminded me of a spot from Otonokizaka where I used to eat lunch with my friends.

"So..." I quickly took a lunch box and a plastic bag from my hand bag. My ash-haired and red-haired friends brought one lunch box each too.

I took seat on the grass, near the big tree first. Kotori quickly sat on my left and clung to me.

"Hehe. **Honoka-chan,** may I sit here?"

"I don't mind." I answered with a smile, and then turned toward Maki, "What's wrong Maki-chan?" She made a weird face.

" **It's nothing.** " She played with her hair a muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Excuse me... What?"

" **It's nothing, I said.** " Some shades of pink appeared on our red-haired friend. I took a look closer to her and realized that she was staring at the space between Kotori and me.

Intrigued, I turned and saw that the bird-girl has linked arm with me. "Would you mind if I do this?"

"Well, it's not really as I mind, but it would be hard to eat in that position."

"Then, I will feed you!" Maki quickly leaned closer and sat on my right. She opened her lunch box and revealed a delicious-looking omelette. "Say **'Aaa'!** " She grabbed a tomato with her chopstick and pointed it to me.

"Well, then." I accepted the offer and ate it."It's delicious!" Her face turned red with that comment.

As I was chewing the tomato, I could feel the grip on my left arm tighten. "What's wrong, Kotori?" I turned toward my other friend. She made a face like she was pouting.

" **Not fair!** I want to feed Honoka-chan too!" She opened her lunch box too. This time, she brought macaroni. The ash-haired girl offered to feed me and I accepted it too. "It's delicious too!" The three of us smiled at that comment.

[-x-x-x-]

"By the way..." We were now calmly eating our lunch when I finally decided to break the silence. "Umi-chan gave me these." I took three coupons from my pocket.

My two friends leaned closer to see the pieces of paper I was holding. "What are these?" They asked in unison.

"She said there will be a party held at Otonokizaka by the former µ's, and these are our invitation."

"I see. It's so nostalgic. That was long since I last saw 'them'." Kotori placed two fingers on her chin.

"'them'? You mean our former schoolmates?" Maki asked.

"Yeah, I wonder how they are doing."

"Well, the party will be held this Sunday starting at 16:00." I explained.

"That rushed? It just in four days."

"Well, Umi-chan actually gave me these two weeks ago, but I forgot about these." I fell a little embarrassment for forgetting such an important event. I just rubbed the back of my head, trying to hide my shame.

"Silly Honoka. You never change, don't you?" Both Maki and Kotori broke in laugher. I watched them and then let out of some giggles who quickly became loud laugher. _I was so glad they weren't mad about it._

[-x-x-x-]

"So, are you free on that day?" I whipped some tears from the recent laughing outburst and now turned at my friends.

"Well, I don't have anything planed, so I guess I am free." Maki smiled.

"I am free too." Kotori too gave a smile.

"Then, how about we go together? We could meet at the train station at 14:00, how about it?" I proposed.

"That's a great idea! I'm in!"

"Count me in too!"

 _That's right; the three of us has enrolled in the same university._ The closest college who had architect course I could find was 2 hours away from Akiba. I had to move into an apartment in the neighbourhood and started doing part-time job.

 _Maki enrolled here because of her parents._ This university is well-known for medicine studying. It's more likely that her family invest a part of its fortune into this university, so they insisted she study here.

 _As for Kotori, because of a promise we made in high school to never leave each other's side, she moved here too._ She is studying management because she wanted to become a principal; of Otonokizaka more precisely. Her mother is the actual principal, and she aims to be the next heir.

[-x-x-x-]

"That's settled, then." We were now packing our empty boxed back in our bags. "We'll meet at the station at 14:00." Everyone nodded. Then, we walked back toward the main campus.

"Oh, it's already this time. Marketing class is about to start. See you later." Kotori dashed toward the Western building. _That's right, at university; each course has a different schedule._

"So, Maki-chan... Do you want to do anything before our next class begins?" I turn toward the red-haired girl.

"Well, chemistry class only begin in one hour, so how about we go to the library?"

" **Library?** " I could feel my legs turn into jelly. "But it's no fun."

 _I didn't have that many good memories from these places_. I used to be a book dumb back in high school. Because of that reason, my childhood friend Umi, alongside our senior Nozomi used to force us into studying. They kept giving us more and more studying to do. But thanks to that, I found taste into architecture art.

 _Plus, a year ago, I was locked at the library_. I was studying too hard that I fainted. I realized later that everyone was already gone and they locked all the doors and windows. I had to stay overnight at the library during a really cold winter night. Since that day, I only decided to borrow books and study at the apartment or the park.

"Why won't we go to the field instead?" I proposed as a drop of sweat was falling from my forehead.

"Well, instead of that, how about buying some refreshment? Look at yourself. You're sweating." She kindly proposed. Well, it was normal it that sweats was only due to the hot summer. The truth is that I was trying to hide my trauma for the library.

[-x-x-x-]

"Here we go." Maki handed a canned juice.

"Thank you." I happily took it and start to drink the content. Silence filled the air as I was drinking the canned lemonade she just offered.

"Hey, Honoka." Maki suddenly broke the silence. "Are you free tonight?"

I finished the content of the can and threw it in a bin at 3 meters from where we were standing. I then turned to her. She has tightened her grip on her own canned juice. "Well, I don't have anything planed. Why is that?"

"Well, I just thought if you would like to go out for diner." The fidgeted, "I mean, because we were so busy lately. And I want to repay you for the other day when you helped me with my apartment."

"It's wasn't that a big deal. But I'm OK with your offer."

"Yay. So, shall I pick you at your apartment? Is 19:30 OK?"

"It's perfect!"

[Maki's Point of View]

 _I finally got it. I asked her out. Well, it's not really that we're dating now, but it won't take long._

I was now at my apartment. It was on a rather luxurious building owned by a friend of my father. I was rearranging my closet to find some good clothes for tonight.

"This one? Or maybe this one? **What should I pick?** " A pile of clothes was now all around the bed. It was already 18:30 and I still couldn't choose what outfit I should wear.

 _Tonight was a big night, after all. I am going to ask her out. It took me two years to build up my courage, so I need to take this opportunity_. My face heated at that thought.

" **Jeez. Why can't I decide?** " I took a blue dress from the pile on the bed and looked at it with horror. "She will think I am weird if I wear this."

As I was about to give up, I decided to give a last peek on the closet. There, something caught my eye. It was a frilly white shirt. Near it was a black down-to-knee skirt. It wasn't too simple, but it wasn't too elegant either.

I hurriedly put them on and watched my reflect on the mirror. "It is perfect." Then I decided to loosen my hair and took a black slim jacket.

Before I realized it, it was already 19:10. "Oh, no. I have to hurry up." I quickly walked toward the exit and went for a white socking and a pair of red shoes.

I ran toward the elevator and entered it. "What floor, miss?" The man standing in front of the board asked.

"The first floor if you please."

[-x-x-x-]

I was now in front of Honoka's apartment. I hesitated before ringing the bell.

" **Coming...** " Someone yelled from the other side of the door. My heart was pounding really fast. _Alright; tonight, I will success!_ I cheered up inside.

With that, the door opened. "Hello Maki-chan! You're in advance..." She was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue jean pant and white shoes. She tied her hair in her usual side-tails, but this time with pink ribbons.

"What are you saying? It's just five minutes earlier." I answered. She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck. _Well, I guess it's perfect this way._

"So, where are we going?"

"There was a new restaurant I wanted to visit? Are you interested?"

"As long as they have bread." _Well, Honoka is Honoka and she will never change. But also, that's why I love her._

"Then, let's go." I led the way downstairs. She quickly grabbed a gray jacked and followed me.

Once outside, I led her toward a black car and opened the door. "Milady, if you please." I slightly bowed at her.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes. My father insisted." _Well, the truth is that I annoyed my father for a month now about letting me invite a friend at that new restaurant. I wonder what will my parents think when they will find out I am gay._

"Well then..." I let out of a sigh. I was so thankful she didn't ask more questions. Seriously, I wouldn't know what to answer.

[-x-x-x-]

"There we are, Miss." The driver stopped the car at the front parking and opened the door.

"Thank you." I thanked the driver as we went toward the restaurant's entrance.

Honoka paused as we arrived at the entrance. "It's huge. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's get inside." _To be honest, I prepared for this might for a year now, so no backing down._

"Welcome, Miss. would you like a table?" The waitress greeted us.

"Yes. A table for two, please."

"Right away!"

[Kotori's Point of View]

"So, how is it?" My mother asked as I took a bite from the meal in front of us.

"It's delicious!" We were at a restaurant that just opened recently. My mother called me earlier to invite me. She said she had something important she had to say.

Right now, it is the summer break for high school. That means she did have less work on this period of the year and so decided to invite me here to talk. _Maybe..._

"So, what did you wanted to say?"

"Don't be this impatient. Feel free to enjoy the dinner first." She smiled and took another bite from the Ratatouille.

"If you say so... Then, I will reserve." I returned to my Legume Soup. _I have to admit that the meal they serve here are delightful._

"This is your seat, Miss. Please take your time to order." Right at that time, a waitress walked two people into the table near to us. She then bowed at the two girls and processed into taking care of other customers.

"Honoka-chan? Maki-chan? Is that you?" I recognized them. Maki's face reddened as she made a surprised face as she heard me.

"Hey, isn't that Kotori-chan." Honoka turned toward me and gave a warm smile. "Oh, and good morning Principal Minami!"

"Good morning! As I can see, you're interested in occidental cuisine too?!"

"Well, Maki-chan just invited me. And I said 'Why not', so here we are."

Maki was now looking down. She made a defeat sign. "Why?" She muttered quietly but I could still hear her. Though, neither Honoka nor Mom did.

"Hey, Maki-chan. I'm glad to see you here." I tried to force a smile at her. Though, I found it suspicious: _Why did she invite Honoka in a_ _tête_ _-à-_ _tête, and_ _why didn't they tell me?_

"Happy to see you here too. Fate sure is weird, don't you think?" She forced a smile too. "I have to go for the bathroom. Please go ahead and make our order, Honoka. You know my tastes, right?!"

"Okay!" Our bread-loving friend nodded and returned to focus on the menu.

The red-head made a sign toward me. I guess she wanted me to follow her. _Who the heck does she think she is? Taking MY Honoka into a date without asking my opinion._

"I guess I have to go to the toilet too." I stood up and followed Maki to the bathroom.

[-x-x-x-]

"So...?" We were now facing each other at the restaurant's bathroom. "What do you plan?" I asked with a commending voice. I was normally a calm person, but when it comes to Honoka, I can be quite stubborn.

"What I plan? Well..." She was looking away and started playing with her hair. "You know exactly what I am going to do."

I tried to calm down a bit and came closer to her. "Are you really sure about that?"

"Yes, I am decided."

"I see..."

Maki sighed and then lifted her head, so she could face me. She was about 5 centimetres taller than me.

"I know that you want her as well..." Maki started.

"Well, I was already planning on asking her out next week..." We looked at each other.

"We can't leave things like this. I would feel bad if I won only because I was the first to propose. I think it would only be fair if you too had a chance." Maki blushed, and then started playing with her hair.

"Well, your proposition sounds really fair. I thank you. I couldn't ask for a better rival than you." I smiled at her.

"A-Anyway, we should better get beck or they will start worrying." The red-haired had some shedes of pink on her cheeks.

"Roger!"

[Honoka's Point of View]

" _What is taking them so long?"_ I put the menu on the table, signalling the waitress that I was ready. She walked toward our table.

"What would you like, Miss?" she took a block-note from her pocket.

"I would like two of your special soup, two of your special bread and one of your special salad."

"It's on! Would you like to command a drink?"

"Well, just bring us a bottle of tomato juice. That's all." She walked away as I finished giving our command.

"Hey, Honoka!" I turned around to see that Kotori's Mother was talking to me.

"Hello! Do you need anything?"

"Could I talk to you later? After we're done eating?"

"I don't mind." I gave her a smile as we saw two figures walking toward our direction.

"Hey, Maki-chan, Kotori-chan! What did take you that long?"

"It's nothing. Maki-chan just fell on the floor because she wasn't watching where she was walking~" Kotori said with a teasing tone.

" **Hey, stop telling nonsense!** " Maki shout.

"Hey, Maki-chan. This is a public place, so you shouldn't shout that loud~" Kotori winked at her. Maki hid her face in her hand. The, the two of them took sat.

The diner was calm. Maki was blushing most of the time, but I guess it's only natural. The weirdest thing is that she went to the bathroom at leas 5 times, followed by Kotori until the diner ended.

 _I wonder if these two are..._ I wonder if I am a bother. Maybe I should give them more alone time together.

[-x-x-x-]

As the diner ended, Kotori and Maki went to pay our additions as the principal Minami and I walked ahead of them. Once we were outside the building, she turned toward me and smiled.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah. It's about Kotori. She was acting really weird lately." The principal explained. "I first thought that it was because of studies, but my mind won't calm down."

"Now that you mention it..." I placed three fingers on my chin. "Kotori-chan and Maki-chan has been acting really strange lately."

"I think that these two already had some high connection since high school." _Now that she mentioned it, Kotori and Maki were always hanging around and dragged me around with them._

That's right; Maki skipped her second year of high school. Her family declared her too smart, and then after finishing her first year, she skipped toward the third year. That's why she is in the same year as Kotori and me.

[-x-x-x-]

"I actually believe that they are going out and I am the third wheel." I concluded.

"Oh, I see." The principal Minami smiled. "Then, there is no worry. I believe that Kotori is mature enough to choose the person she wants to spend her life with. What better choice than Maki-chan!"

As we continued this conversation, the two people we were talking about finally exited the building.

"Hey, you took your time again!" I pouted.

"Sorry, Sorry, Honoka-chan." Kotori quickly apologized.

"Well, shall we go, then?" Kotori's mother insisted. The three of us nodded in agreement.

"Then, I shall drive you home." Maki proposed as she pointed at her family's car that was parked in front of us. "But, Principal... Do you still plan on taking the train to go back in Akihabara?"

"Not really. It's pretty late, so I will have to stay at Kotori's apartment." She smiled, and then turned to her daughter, "If you don't mind."

"It's okay. You can stay."

With that, Maki gestured us into the car and then gave the direction to our driver.

[Kotori's Point of View]

"There. You car park the car in there." The driver did as I gave the direction.

"So, it's time..."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." My mother and I exited the vehicle. But before they closed the door, my mother turned to Maki.

"Say, Maki-chan. Do you already have your marriage plan? I just called your parents on our way here, and they said that they are ready to give their support anytime." Maki's and my jaws dropped.

" **Mother!** What are you talking about?" I yelled.

"She's talking about Maki-chan and Kotori-chan's wedding, right!?" Honoka peeked from her seat.

"That's right. Maybe you should get married after the both of you finish college. For now, Maki-chan's parents proposed that their fiançailles should be in one or two months." Mother explained.

" **What? No. You're wrong!** " Maki and I yelled desperately with our shaking voice. "The one we're in love with is Honoka!"

That's it, I wanted to dig a hole and burry myself in. _Why did I shout that out loud?_ I bet that Maki too is as embarrassed as me.

"Oh, I see. So, that's how it works." My mother was showing a grin on her face. Honoka was looking at us with a confused look. "I don't get it."

"But threesome marriage is still forbidden for now." I don't know if Honoka was teasing us, or she was really that dumb.

"Then, who's going to marry who?" Mother didn't stop teasing us.

[Maki's Point of View]

"Well, then. See you tomorrow." I waved at Honoka as she walked toward her apartment. As soon as she closed the door, I walked out of the building and ran toward my own apartment.

I was there in 5 minutes. I then laid flat on my bed. _What the heck?_ I cursed as I remembered what happened some minutes ago.

" **Why the hell did they think that I was about to marry Kotori. Sure she is my type, but I love Honoka way more.** " I blushed at the simple thought of telling that out loud.

 _Jeez. Adults sure are persistent._ I recalled the event earlier. Mrs. Minami called my parents and told them that I was about to marry two girls. The worst thing is that my father said: "It's OK as long as you're happy with it." _What the...?_

Suddenly, my phone rang. I took it and quickly pressed the answer button as I recognize who the caller was.

"H-Hello, Honoka!"

"Hello. So, how are you now? You seemed kind of down earlier."

"I-I'm fine now... So don't worry..." I was embarrassed by the thought.

"I'm glad that you too have accepted the situation."

"Too...?" I was confused.

"That's right. I just called Kotori-chan earlier and it seemed that she doesn't mind sharing you with me." _Honoka! The truth should be that she doesn't mind sharing YOU with ME,_ Was what I thought.

"Well, the..."

"Goodnight. Have a sweet dream." I pressed the button to end the call.

I could feel that my life wouldn't be the normal and peaceful one I wanted. _Bah... It's not as if I am that deceived. I will look forward our future._ I hugged a pillow and buried my face in. _Why can't I stop thinking about such embarrassing things?_

 _But somehow, I feel so good. I don't want this feeling to go away._ After all, they are my precious beloved friends. And the idea of sharing my life with them sounds really appealing.

[To be continued]

 _There! Please Review so we know what you think of this story._

 _I originally planed to make this a harem, but instead went with the three-way-relationship._

 _As for the next chapter, I don't know when I will be able to finish it, so I can't promise any date yet._

 _And I do apologize, but I ran on an author's block on my other stories. I have their plot in mind, but I can't convert them into writing..._

 _To FieryKataX310 and iamrailgun.20 - I hope you liked it..._


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

**Tsy Mora (It's not easy)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humour, Friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chapter 2: Misunderstanding**

 _Good morning/afternoon/evening there! Here is the chapter 2 of this HonoKotoMaki fiction. And yes, Honoka is really dense in this story. And yes, a three-way relationship is better._

 _Also, there will be two OC in this story to help the three develop their relationship._

 _Note that, I do not own Love Live nor anything related to it. Also, any resemblance that the OCs may have with the real life is just coincidence. Please do not think that I am aiming at anyone. They are purely fictional characters I created to make the story progress._

 _Enjoy!_

[Honoka's Point of View]

"Mmmm..." _This bed is so soft. I don't want to leave it._ The alarm rang and echoed on my small studio apartment. The sound was so annoying that I had to wake up even if I didn't want to.

It was Sunday and there wasn't supposed to be any college regrouping today. Also, today is the day of the party where the former µ's will be meeting again.

I pressed the snooze button of the alarm clock and sighed. _09:00 and yet..._ I wanted to oversleep today, but my two lovers told me to meet them earlier. I guess they are planning on making some plans.

At that time, my cell phone rang. I quickly took it from the kitchen table and pressed the answer button. "Hello!"

"Honoka... Where are you? We've been waiting for you for half an hour now."

"What do you mean Maki-chan? We agree to meet at 09:30, right?"

"Are you joking? It was 08:30." I gulped as I realized my error. Maki used a really annoyed tone. _What should I do? They must be mad. Calm down, Honoka. You have to find a solution._

"I'll be there in no time." I pressed the end button and ran toward the closed and took a random outfit. I changed without realizing that I just took a tracksuit but didn't care. _Well, an angry Kotori and an angry Maki are way scarier, so I have to hurry._

I quickly exited the apartment and ran toward our meeting place, hoping they would have enough mercy in their heart to forgive me.

[Maki's Point of View]

"What is she doing yet?" I was so annoyed. _That girl! Why is she so careless? Thought, she's so cute. I just want to hug her- waa... What am I thinking?_ _ **Calm down, Maki!**_

"Maki-chan?" I lifted my head to see a confused-looking Kotori. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes..." I just let out of an idiot smile. _I'm such a fool. Thinking about such pervert things._

We stood there silent, waiting for Honoka. _I swear, that girl... She is so forgetful and lazy and so-so... So cute and hot..._ **"Whaaaa..."** I yelled without realizing it.

"Maki-chan?" Kotori turned toward the idiot I was. "You really sure you're all right? You've been acting strange lately. Plus, your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"No... It's nothing." Sure, I felt the heat on my face. _After all we are waiting for the cutest girl in the world and right now, I am with the second most gorgeous person in the universe..._ _ **Why am I thinking about that again!?**_

"Maki-chan..." Before I could realize it, Kotori's face was at a few centimetres from mine. She pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes.

Time stopped at that time as my heart beat faster. I didn't know what to do. _Why is she so close?_ My eyes darted her face, then her body. I wanted to close them, but I couldn't. My eyes stopped on her pink lips. _I want them..._ _ **No! Maki, get a hold of yourself!**_

[Kotori's Point of View]

"Oh, my... Maki-chan..." _What should I do? Maki just passed out. Her face is all red..._

" **Girls!"** I turned to see Honoka. She was wearing a tracksuit. _She isn't the kind of person to go jogging in the morning, isn't she?_ Plus, her hair was in a complete mess.

"Sorry. I know I'm late." Honoka rubbed the back of her neck. I just smiled at her.

"It's OK. Maki-chan was there to entertain me-"

" **Entertain?** Do you mean..." She interrupted me and gave an all-knowing wink. My face reddened at that thought. "No. It's not what you think. We were just talking about anything and everything." The atmosphere was so awkward. I wanted to dig a hole and burry myself in.

[Honoka's Point of View]

"So..." We were now outside a cafe shop. We agreed to go to a calm place to discuss. We took place at a table for three at the outside. "What are the plans?"

"I don't think there is anything else to discuss, Honoka-chan." Kotori smiled. "After all, the plan is already clear." My jaws dropped at that sentence.

"I mean... We are on a date right now..." Maki's face went all red as she was trying to hide behind the menu. "Just spending some time together."

"Could it be that you forgot the plan we discussed earlier?"

"No way..." I smiled like an idiot. _Seriously, why can't I remember?_

The two of them muffed some giggles. "Remember! We talk about this when you gave us the invitations. That was two days ago..."

I placed three fingers on my chin and thought about it. The scene flashed in my mind and I realized how idiot I was. I just rubbed the back of my neck.

"You silly, Honoka." the two made fun of me once again.

[Maki's Point of View]

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked as we were done browsing the menu. She had curly shoulder-length orange hair and orange tsurime eyes. She had the same weigh as Honoka and had a childish expression.

 _How cute... But she isn't as cute as my Honoka-_ _ **Wait! Impure thoughts get away!**_

 _Seriously, I became more of a pervert lately._ I sighed. "I would like a tomato juice, please."

"I would like a lemon tea if you please." Kotori ordered.

"I will take a cup of milk and some of your special bread."

"Understood!" the young waitress wrote the orders... And... Winked at Honoka...?

 _What... was that? Is that girl actually... No, don't think that, Maki... Get a hold of yourself!_ With that, the orange-haired waitress walked away.

"Honoka... Do you know that girl?" I was curious.

"Not as long as I remember. Maybe she is a fan of µ's." She did care less.

[Kotori's Point of View]

"Ah, I'm so full..." Honoka complained as she shallowed the last bread she ordered.

"Honoka-chan..." I was concerned. She was sometimes the type of person who doesn't know their limits. "Don't you think you overdid it?"

"What do you mean?" _That's our Honoka. She's always this oblivious._

"Excuse me. Here is your note." The waitress walked closer and put a piece of paper on the table.

"Thank you! We will go to the counter to pay, right?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes." The young girl turned to Honoka. "You seem to be in a bad state. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern."

"If you please, may I give you this." She handed over a small piece of paper. Honoka took it. Both Maki and I peeked to see what it was. _What? Wait... Why is this girl giving her phone number and her address to Honoka?_

"T-thank you..." Honoka smiled at the girl. "...Ryuu-chan."

Apparently, her name was Otonashi Ryuu. That was written on the piece of paper too. _Who do you think you are? Trying to steal our Honoka away?_

"You can call me anytime." The named-Ryuu bowed slightly and walked away. _What is wrong with that girl? No, Kotori... You shouldn't think such way... That's right; she must be a fan of µ's._

[Honoka's Point of View]

"Ahhh..." I laid flat on my bed. "I'm so tired!" Today was tiring. After the cafe, we went for the amusement park. There were so many attractions that I dragged Kotori and Maki along all day.

"They must be tired too." I let go of a giggle and decided to stand up. "Maybe I should take a shower." I finally took the tracksuit away. At that time, something fell on the floor. I was the piece of paper from earlier.

"Otonashi Ryuu-chan..." I took the paper and placed it on the desk. "Maybe I will call her later."

I hurried to the bathroom and started undressing before going under the shower. "I wonder what they are doing." I thought about Kotori and Maki of course.

After I was done 30 minutes later, and I was now wearing my pyjama, I finally decided to give that mysterious girl a call. I typed the number with my phone and pressed the call button. It rang about 10 seconds before someone answered.

"Hello. It's Otonashi Ryuu. May I help you?"

"Hello, Ryuu-chan."

"Oh, you're the girl from the cafe?" She had a confident tone.

"Yes. I am Kousaka Honoka. By the way, how did you know it was me?"

"By your voice. You have a particular tone. And plus, no one has ever called me Ryuu-chan before."

"Ah, I see..." I let out of a small giggle.

[Maki's Point of View]

" **Maki-chan!"**

"Calm down, Honoka." The three of us were at the park. I have to admit that I couldn't sleep well last night because of that mysterious girl from the cafe. _No Maki, there is nothing to be afraid of. There is no chance for that girl to steal our Honoka away. After all, Kotori and I will protect her._

"Here, Honoka-chan. Say Ah." Kotori was feeding Honoka with rice. We decided to go to a picnic today.

"By the way, the party hosted by the former µ's is for tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah! I can't wait." The ginger took another bite from her bread.

"You do really love bread, don't you?" Kotori and I broke into laugher.

"Ah, Honoka-chan." Suddenly, an annoying voice that belongs to an annoying person invited in.

 _What is she doing here?_ Of all possible persons, that had to be Otonashi Ryuu.

"I'm surprised to see you three here."

"Hello, Ryuu-chan. Are you here for a walk too?"

"Yes. I am on a picnic with my girlfriend." _What? Did she just say girlfriend?_ Kotori and I looked at each other. We didn't even realize a certain raven-haired girl with brown eyes standing close to her. She glared at us with her tsurime eyes. Her look was stuttering.

"This is Suminoe Yaya. We've been dating for two years now. She is a little shy and overprotective sometimes, but she is a great fan of µ's." Ryuu explained.

"Well, nice to meet you." I smiled awkwardly. _Bingo!_ I celebrated inside.

"You must be Nishikino Maki, the composer." Her tone was really calm. "I like most of your song... The way they express friendship is really attracting."

"Thank you for the compliment." _Well, it's all clear now._ I was so relieved.

"By the way, may we join you?" The orange-haired spoke again. "We made a complete turn of the park and didn't find any free spot, so..."

"It's OK." Kotori smiled. _She has such a lovely smile._ My face became hot at that thought.

[Kotori's Point of View]

"It's delicious! What is this?" Honoka shallowed a weird cake Yaya gave her.

"It is actually Malagasy cake. They call it 'Mofo Gasy'. I used to live at Madagascar during my childhood, and my Uncle taught me how to make these." The raven-haired girl explained.

"Could you teach me too?"

"Of course!"

"You two look like you're getting along well." Both Ryuu and I smiled at the scenery.

"By the way, Ryuu-chan." as the three others were talking about their cake stuffs, I decided to go in a dialogue with the orange-haired girl. "Ryuu... It's an unusual name for a girl..."

"You're right. My father decided it. He wanted me to be a brave, loyal and prideful person in life."

"I see. You didn't have a brother?"

"Well, I have two older brothers. But Father still named me this way. By the way..." She looked direct at my eyes. "Who is you lover of these two. I had a hard time hiding my frustration.

"Both?" She concluded, and then smiled. "Don't worry; I won't judge you by your choice. After all, look at me. I am engaged with a girl."

"Hein? Engaged?" I was taken by surprised. She smiled and showed her left hand. There was ring on her engagement finger. I turned and saw its pair on Yaya's finger.

The raven-haired realized that I was looking at her, so she smiled at me. "Don't worry. Someday, you will be able to wear the two." She played with her ring. That was it, I couldn't hide my blush anymore.

[Honoka's Point of View]

"Thank you for today! Feel free to visit us anytime." Ryuu and Yaya waved at us and walked away. We spend a really fun day together.

We know that they are engaged, with their family's benediction and are now living together. Ryuu works as a teacher. But her brother got ill yesterday, that was why she was working at that cafe shop.

Yaya told us she is an engineer in the computer science department. Yet they look so young. Apparently, Ryuu is 25 and Yaya is 23.

"Now then, let's go home!" I shouted and let our way out of the park.

We quietly walked. The sun has already settled. It was already 18:30.

"Say, Honoka..." Kotori began. I turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Do you think...? Do you think that one day; we will be as close as these two? I-I mean because we are in a three-way relationship..."

"Don't worry!" I gave a reassuring smile. "It will work out! I know it from deep inside. Miracles do exist. Remember! Back when we were still in the µ's. No one ever thought we would do anything... And yet, we won the Love Live... That's why..."

"Honoka-chan..."

"Honoka." The two of them took me in an embrace. Kotori hugged me from the left and Maki from the right. We stood like that until we arrived at my apartment.

[Maki's Point of View]

 _That's our Honoka. She hasn't changed a bit._ She was always there to cheer us up. That was the biggest fact why I fell in love with her. After all, she is the girl that made miracle.

We entered the apartment. We decided to have a sleepover at Honoka's place. Well, she dragged us to be more accurate since we didn't bring any pyjama.

"So, what to do? We didn't bring any spare clothes."

"First of all, let's take a shower." She flatly ignored my remark. I pouted without realizing that the ginger's face was 5 centimetres away from mine.

"Maki-chan, you're so cute." My face was so hot after that.

[Kotori's Point of View]

"Ah, it feels so good." We were now sitting on the large bed that was Honoka's. After the bath, she lent us some pyjamas.

"Awww..." Honoka yawned and placed her head on my lap. "Good night." With that, she fell asleep.

"She hasn't changed..." Maki and I let go of some giggles.

"Want to lean in too?" My left hand was patting Honoka's head and I reached for Maki with the other. I gently stroked her warm face.

"K-Kotori..." I closed my eyes and smiled at her. I kept my eyes closed and continued to stroke the ginger hair in my left hand.

Suddenly, I fell something soft on my lips. I exactly knew what was going on and was shocked at first. _Maki-chan is kissing me!?_ But I remained calm and returned the favour by kissing her back.

After some seconds, we parted. "Hehe." I opened my eyes to see an embarrassed Maki.

"Sorry..." She looked down.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I stole your first kiss..."

"So, what? We are dating. Did you forget?"

"That's..." Her face was redder than earlier. I leaned closer to her and gave another kiss before she could say anything else.

[Honoka's Point of View]

I opened my eyes. It was still dark outside. Maki was sleeping next to me, but Kotori was nowhere to be found. _Midnight...?_ I thought and silently stood up because I didn't want to wake the Maki up.

I walked to the bathroom. And when I was about to open it, Kotori got out of it. "Ah, Honoka-chan..." We just smiled at each other.

"Honoka-chan... May I talk to you?"

"OK... But after I have a turn in the bathroom. I feel like I can't hold it anymore." I did what I was supposed to do and sat near to Kotori around the kitchen's table. She seemed to be worried about something... As if she fell guilty about something.

"You see..." She fidgeted her hands. "...Earlier when you were asleep, Maki and I kissed each other..."

[Kotori's Point of View]

"So..." The ginger looked at me like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"I mean, you are not mad?"

"You are dating, right? And you have feeling for each other? That's only to be normal."

"That's not..." I didn't know how to explain it. With that, she grabbed my hands. I lifted my eyes and my eyes met blue orbs. "Don't worry, Kotori-chan. I am not mad. After all, Maki-chan, Kotori-chan and I are lovers. We are fated to be together."

"Honoka-chan..." I moved my face closer to hers until our forehead met. He then suppressed the remaining space between our lips. I kissed her back. She closed her eyes. I did so as well. _Her lips too are so soft._

[Maki's Point of View]

I opened my eyes. It was dark. Neither Kotori nor Honoka were to be seen. As I was about to stand up, Honoka entered the room and pushed me onto the bed.

"Honoka?"

She smiled at me. I wanted these lips. And I wanted to protect that innocence she wore so well.

To my biggest surprise, she was the one that brought our lips together. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of loving someone and be loved back.

We moved apart after a while. "Honoka..." I whispered her loving name. She smiled back at me.

At that time, Kotori walked in too. "Now, it's settled." She smiled. She must have been the one to convince Honoka to kiss me. I silently thanked her.

After that, the three of us went back in dreamland. Tomorrow, we'll be meeting with our former friends. We have to sleep well...

 _Honoka... Kotori... I love you!_

[End of Chapter 2]

 _Thank you for reading this far. By the way, I do apologize for the really late update. I have to admit that I got into an author block for a week. I was out of idea with the story._

 _By the way, you may be surprised, but I just finished watching Love Live Season 1 this week. That's right, when starting this story; I've only watched 9 episodes. Pathetic, right? I haven't finished the Anime yet and I dare writing fictions about it :p_

 _Anyway, feel free to review your thoughts. The next chapter may take long, but you can contribute by giving your opinions. Maybe I could finish quicker if you gave me your ideas._

 _With that, see you next time!_


	3. Chapter 3: It's funny

**Tsy Mora (It's not easy)**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chapter 3: It's funny**

 **Here we go with the final chapter of this story!**

 **Late update! Very late update!**

 **And I do not own anything!**

[Honoka's point of view]

An annoying sound is resonating in my ears. I hate that sound. It is always to signal me that my heavenly moment has come to its end and I hate that.

I reached my hand out of the covers and pressed the snooze button of the alarm. "Give me 5 more minutes." I placed the cover back on my head and closed my eyes.

That was when another sound came, perturbing my calm moment _'So much for 5 more minutes of sleep...'_ I decided to sit up at the side of the bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello!" She answered without looking at the incoming call.

"Hello, Honoka-chan! Are you ready for today? Today is the big day after all..." Kotori's puns are always this... I don't know how to describe them, but it was enough to wake me up totally.

"Yes, I know... We've been doing our best for 5 years! I am glad that we will be graduating from college today." I finally decided to walk around the apartment and started looking for some clothes. One thing was sure; the room was in total mess.

"So... We'll see you later! We will be waiting in frond of the station in two hours." Kotori concluded.

"Yeah! See you later!" I pressed the end button and place the phone on the bedside table before turning to the Vortex that was in front of me. "Now then, let us begging the mission 'finds something to wear so that Maki-chan and Kotori-chan won't yell at me because I didn't dress properly for our college graduation day'."

[Kotori's point of view]

So, here we were! Maki-chan and I were standing in front of the train station. Honoka-chan and I were going to graduate today. Our red-head friend however still has three more years to go before having her doctorate degree.

There was an awkward silence in the air. Both Maki-chan and I just watched as the other students and workers got inside the passing trains without saying a single word.

I finally decided to break the silence. "Hey, Maki-chan..." the girl turned in my direction. "...Nice weather, isn't it?"

She nodded in response. "So right!" Her face turned slightly pink.

"Are you all right?" I asked, concerned.

"N-no... It's nothing... really..."

"You sure?"

She just smiled as to emphasis her reply. I couldn't help but to give up for now. Maybe I will ask her later.

[Maki's Point of View]

' _That was a close one...'_ I let go of a sigh as Kotori turned back toward the other students. I felt like all my blood was gathered at my face. I was so nervous.

It wasn't like me to be like that... but holding hand with the second cutest girl in the world in front of so many people was a little too much for me.

Kotori wouldn't let go of my hand even though I fought back earlier. She said something like. _"I don't see any problem with holding hands, though... We are lovers after all."_ She ended with her usual pure smile in which I couldn't say no.

I turned to the sky and closed my eyes. _'It was already been four years...'_

That's right! The three of us were together for four years now. We could say that the young couple we met back then inspired us a lot in our decisions.

" _When you will graduate, you will take over one of our hospital in Tokyo."_ Father said few days ago. _"As for your wedding with Kotori and Honoka, it will take place one year after. I guess it's an acceptable offer, isn't it?"_

"Right!" I smiled to no one in particular. "It is more than enough!"

[Honoka's Point of View]

After dressing myself in a one piece green dress and red mini-shoes, I decided to pick my bicycle and rid it toward the college where both Kotori-chan and I are going to graduate today. I decided to buy that bicycle two years ago for health purpose since I gained few weights from eating too much at fast foods.

I decided to go to the park route. It was the longest way and since I still had plenty of time. I decided to stop at a small shop on my way there and bought some cookies.

After putting the bag full of sweets inside my backpack, I walked out of the shop and almost bumped into someone. Fortunately, we both had enough reflex to avoid collision.

"Oh... my bad." The brown-haired girl quickly apologized. "Are you OK?"

She had shoulder-length brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was slightly taller than me and was wearing a white shirt, blue baggy jeans and yellow sandals.

"It is fine, it's fine!" I replied.

"But..." she had this concerned look on her face. "...If you say so... then how about I threat you some ice cream?" she smiled.

"If you really insist..."

The two of us walked and sat on a bench at the park. It was a calm day; the area was near-deserted. Only few passers-by populated that place except for me and that mysterious girl.

"Here!" she handed over a cup of ice cream she took out of her handbag. She took one herself and ate it without waiting any more minute. "It's delicious!" the bright smile on her face was a proof of what she was saying.

I decided to dig in my ice cream as well and realized how delicious it was. "By the way," I decided to be more polite and did what normal people were supposed to do at these moments. "The name is Kousaka Honoka! I will be graduating from architecture at college today."

"Honoka, you say..." She repeated. "...What a lovely name!" she threw her empty cup at the nearby bin. "The name is Amamiya Manantsoa! I study computer science at the college. I am going to graduate next year."

"Mana... tsu...?" Her name sure was hard to pronounce. One thing was sure; it wasn't a common Japanese name.

"To be honest, I am only half Japanese." She explained with a smile. "My mother is from a country named Madagasikara or others like to abbreviate as Madagascar or Mada. She studied Japanese and ended up going here where she met Father. I have both nationalities."

"Madagascar, you say?" I placed a finger on my chin and started to think. "I have the feeling I already heard about that..."

"You sure? I am pretty sure my mother country is rather unknown. It is almost non-existent especially compared to such powerful country as Japan. I would be more than surprised to know that someone here knows about us..." she let go of some giggles.

That was when realization ran over me and I knew the answers to my question. "I remembered! There was this young couple; Yaya and Ryuu we met four years ago. They said they used to live at that country for a while. They even taught us how to prepare mofo gasy!"

She watched me in surprise. Her expression soon relaxed though and her lips curled into a smile. "I see... You know about our country's specialty as well as I see..." she sat straight and I could feel like she gulped her saliva. "By the way... may I call you Honoka?"

"Sure!" I replied without any hesitation.

She paused an instant and then continued. "And I think it's a bit personal, but may I ask for your phone number."

"Sure!"

After exchanging our phone numbers, we waved goodbye at each other and went our separate ways. _'Madagascar?'_ I smiled to myself after riding the bicycle. _'I would like to visit that country someday with Maki-chan and Kotori-chan.'_

 **~ Time skip ~**

[3rd person's Point of View]

"Are you two ready?" Honoka asked as she walked downstairs.

Both Kotori and Maki were done packing their needed stuffs inside huge bags. "All correct!" the ash-haired woman smiled.

 _They were now a happy threesome. They got married one year before and life was favoring them._

 _Honoka got an awesome job at a famous architectural company. Maki became as famous as her father was as a doctor. As Kotori, she was the loveable and faithful housewife._

"You can go anytime!" The red-head smiled.

They got into their new red Toyota car and drove toward the airport. They decided to go to the counter, placed their stuffs on their respective places and waited at the waiting room for their plane to get ready.

While Kotori and Maki sat on the chairs, Honoka decided to buy some ice cream. She came back few minutes later with three pot of ice. "There you go!"

The ginger sat in between her two wives and the three of them started eating.

Meanwhile, someone spotted them from afar and walked closer. "Honoka-san..."

The woman in question turned to the source of the voice and smiled at her. "Hey, Manantsoa-chan!"

The brunette smiled back. "I am surprised you still remember me. That was a while since we last talked to each other."

"Sure!" Honoka nodded.

Both Kotori and Maki felt a heavy feeling raging inside of them. They were jealous. _'Who is that girl and who does she think she is? Talking like that to_ _ **OUR**_ _Honoka (chan)'_

Seeing her two lover's confusion, the ginger stood up and introduced them to each other. "Hey, these are Kotori-chan and Maki-chan. They are my beloved wives." She then turned to their guest. "This is Amamiya Manantsoa. She will be our guide on our stay at Madagasikara."

"Nice to meet you!" the brunette bowed. "Honoka-san sure is lucky to have such lovely and kind wives to take care of her. I so wish my girlfriend would propose soon... too back she is a coward."

Maki's face turned red... but not that red given the idea that she was used to it by now. She had to admit that being with Honoka and her embarrassing plans has helped her develop little immunity against embarrassing things like this.

"By the way," Manantsoa continued. "We have two other guests."

The three married girls watched around in confusion. Two women, one with orange hair and the other who had raven hair walked in their direction. They had a familiar aura around them.

"Hi there!" The taller among them saluted.

"Oh... Ryuu-chan and Yaya-chan!" to say that Honoka was surprised was an understatement.

"Nice to see you again!" Yaya winked.

"That was a while indeed..." Kotori couldn't help but to mimic the smile.

The raven-haired woman turned to the computer science student. "Having a nice day as I see, right? Ma-tsu-chan~"

"Jeez... Yaya-Onee-chan, you never change." The brunette blushed.

"Wait!" Maki interrupted. "You know each other?"

The three others watched each other and then turned to the married three other. "Yeah!" Ryuu explained. "We met her during one of our visit. It just so happened that Ma-tsu-chan is our Uncle's daughter."

"I see..."

That was when the airport's speaker gathered everyone's attention. **"The special plane number 261 in direction for Madagascar will be departing in 15 minutes. All passengers are advised to walk to the counter and aboard the plane. We repeat..."**

"That's it!" Honoka cheered. "Let us spend a well-deserved relaxing vacation!"

"Yeah!" both Kotori and Maki cheered.

 **[The end]**

 **A/N: I actually finished this?**

 **Maki: You idiot! What did take you so long?**

 **Well; I was kind of out of inspiration, so... you know the rest.**

 **Kotori: Good job by the way!**

 **Thank you! But I would thank everyone who supported this project as well since I could only finish this thanks to them.**

 **Honoka: Yay! *Cheers for more humor stories***

 **So right! I like humor/comedy so much and I plan on writing more in the near future.**

 **Maki: So, what are your plans for the future?**

 **I guess I will just have to finish all my other stories currently on hiatus first while writing the actual requests I got. I can't promise anything though :p**

 **Honoka: Reviews!**

 **That's right! I have to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story!**

 **That's all! Have a nice day to you all and see you next time!**


End file.
